The Pain of Love
by avadak3davra
Summary: If there was anything a teacher shouldn't do that would be fall for one of his students. It was a simple rule, but very hard to follow. Especially when the student is a spitting image of the girl you once loved and cherished. SeverusxOC Starts from CoS.


It was hard enough for dear Emma Potter to find a boyfriend. Never mind trying to grab your teacher's affections. Most people found Severus Snape, the bitter potions master, a vile and unbearable man. He wasn't well liked among most of the student body other than by his favorite Slytherins, but Emma couldn't help to feel her heart skip a beat each time he sneered at her. Was it his dominate actions or his mysterious features? Emma would never know why she felt they she did around him.

She sat right in front just to watch him more closely; study each and everything he did, memorize everything he said, and try her absolute best to please him. She made it clear she was passionate about potions when she really wasn't. She was passionate about the dear man who taught it and refused to give her anything but a nasty look with each thing she brewed. Even though how well she did, it never seemed pleased him.

Just like the last class and the class before that she sat in her front row seat putting her best foot forward. The fourteen year old girl crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands neatly as she wore the brightest ever. He looked down at her before looking around the class observantly.

"Where are your papers?" He asked in slow, drawled tone. He sighed as Emma practically shoved the paper at him. "Yes, Miss. Potter, I will be collecting them…at the end of class." Emma frowned as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Sorry, Professor," she apologized quickly, looking down at her neatly folded hands.

"I don't remember saying you can speak," he said. Snape looked at her for a few more seconds; surveying her long red hair and her freckled cheeks. She was an almost spitting image of Lily except for her eyes. She had James Potter's eyes.

He hated it. He hated every bit about her. Her innocence reeked of annoyance and she was vile. Not purposely, but she was. Severus Snape couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the images of Lily flashing before him just to be ruined by James Potter. Most of all were the feelings. Of course they weren't feelings of her. That would be disgusting and very wrong. He wasn't attracted to girls, but grown women, but Emma was still a young girl that wore the face of the very lady he loved.

He shook his head and with one swift movement he was standing behind his wooden podium. He forced his eyes elsewhere to sooth the rage he felt. If it wasn't for her eyes she wouldn't bother him. Harry Potter was enough for him. He looked just like James's except for his eyes. They were Lily's eyes. That boy, just two years younger than Emma, was the most frustrating boy.

He was truly sickening even though he strangely cared for the siblings. But all around they still brought on an uncomfortable feeling deep within him. He couldn't pick which was worse; looking at Emma just to be reminded of loss or look at Harry to be reminded of who he lost her to.

Severus was often doubtful of himself, but sometimes he refused to believe he pushed Lily away while deep down he knew he did. He often subconsciously blamed it on himself and it often haunted him while he was sleeping or in the mid-day while taught. Smirking, he opened the potion's book and continued to instruct the class.

"Open to page 152," he said. "A poison antidote," he said in a dull tone. He looked around the class to see who was paying attention and then continue, "Can anyone tell me what a poison antidote is?" Emma shot her hand right up, almost lifting off the seat. He sighed, ignoring her. "No one? Well."

"Professor!" Emma groaned, looking defeated. "I know."

"Miss. Potter, that was twice today!" He snapped, slamming his hand down on the podium, sneering at her. He walked over, leaning into her face. "If you can't control yourself, I will have to-"

"Professor-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He said, turning back on his heels. "It would do you best to keep your mouth shut!" A few Slytherins snickered in the background while the Weasley twins and Angelina Johnson frowned.

"He's just being Snape," Fred whispered to her, nudging at her arm.

"Quiet, Mr. Weasley! Don't think I can't hear you," he retorted. "Ten more points from Gryffindor." Fred and George groaned. "Twenty points and another sound will lead to detention!"

The rest of the class went slow, but Emma didn't mind. She watched and smiled at everything he did. Even when he glared at her she still smiled and felt flattered that he would even spare her a glance. When class was over, she walked straight up to Professor Snape, looking down at her shoes.

"Professor," she spoke. "I am sorry for today and I was," she paused, nervously fiddling her thumbs.

"Yes?" He pressed impatiently.

"I was wondering if you needed any help?"

"No," he said. "Miss. Potter, if I needed your assistance-"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted, quickly grabbing the rest of her belongings. "I will leave now."

She had quickly left and made her way to lunch, embarrassed and dead inside. _Why am I so pathetic? _She shook her head.

She sat next to her younger brother and Katie bell as she ate quietly and deep into thought. Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong? We're not even a month into school and you are already acting too tired out!" Harry looked over at her sister.

"You okay?"

Emma, so lost into thought, didn't even realize they were talking to her. She felt so stupid and empty. She forked her food, playing with it and didn't even bothering to eat it.

"Hello!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face. Hermione huffed irritably and looked at him.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katie asked, tugging at Emma's cloak. Emma shook her head and looked at Katie.

"Oh, nothing!"She replied, forcing a small smile. "Really, it's nothing."

"Oh, it was Snape!" Angelina butted in. "You know how he is. Gave Emma a hard time," she told Harry. Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, Emma," Harry smiled. "He's mean to everyone. He's just vile, grumpy, ugly-"

"Don't you dare say that, Harry!" Emma snapped. She glared at him. "Don't you say that! He is your professor!" She grabbed her bag and without saying another word, she made her way out of the Great Hall.

She, again, was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention. A hard body banged against her and both of them lost their balance.

"Potter," they growled.


End file.
